Return
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Harry Potter turns up at Malfoy Manor to return something important to Draco.


**Title: Return**

**Rating: Quite low**

**Disclaimer: JKRowling owns everything associated with the fictional characters of the Harry Potter books and films: I am not connected to JKRowling or Warner Bros. I own nothing.**

**Warning: Very light slash themes. Felt like writing in this style :)**

**A/N: Haven't wrote Drarry in ages! Been watching PoA and HBP and felt the need to write some Drarry :D**

* * *

It had been exactly one month since the Battle. Draco pondered over this thought, setting down his cup of tea onto the saucer provided by the House elves, and shook the Daily Prophet open, taking a moment to read the headline before progressing onto the smaller articles.

A knock on the dining room door disrupted him from his reading and he looked up, wondering what the occasion was to have been interrupted for. His eyes widened as he saw his House elf accompany Harry Potter himself through the door, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Draco blinked in surprise and folded up the newspaper, maintaining eye contact with his visitor, who was currently rummaging around in a rucksack from under his shirt.

He had to say, Potter had filled out quite nicely since the last time he had been able to admire him, which, come to think about it, was the beginning of Sixth year: as time went on, he had gotten so involved with his petty mission, he didn't have any free time to enjoy Potter-watching.

Potter often featured on the front page of the Daily Prophet, a serious expression upon his face, Granger or Weasley following close behind. He had been frequently reported making his way around the houses of those who had suffered a lose of some sort during the War.

On the other hand, Witch Weekly had him as their front cover for the last month. How Potter had the time to pose for those photos, Draco didn't know. What he did know, was that those photographs were very detailed, usually topless, and _hot_. He had a regular owl coming in with that specific magazine for those very photos.

Draco blinked again, coming back from his memories, and found himself stood in front of Harry himself, barely a metre apart. Harry had finally found what he was looking for, and he looked up, smiled, and handed Draco and long, slim, indigo coloured box.

He raised an eyebrow in question and Harry nodded towards it, suggesting that he open it to find out. Draco cautiously slid open the lid of the box and his jaw fell open in a common way at the object that was nestled in a blue velvet cushion; but he couldn't help it.

It was his wand. Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ten inches. He couldn't believe it. He tentatively dove into the box, slowly grasping the handle, feeling the magic coarse through him. He thought he wouldn't ever feel his wand back in his palm again: he had felt lost, unprotected, without his wand, almost like he had lost a limb and couldn't get to grips without it.

He slowly tore his gaze away from his returned wand and looked up into Harry's green, steady eyes, "Thank you," he whispered, pouring everything he wanted to express gratitude for into those two words: for returning his wand, for saving him twice that night, for rejecting his hand in First year: it had made him grow up and realise people don't like spoilt brats.

Harry let a smile appear on his face, wrinkling the corners of his eyes, emphasising his contentment. He simply reached out, a hand waiting for Draco's own.

Draco looked up from the protruding hand offered to him and back up at Harry's face. Harry nodded again.

He took a deep breath and clasped Harry's hand in his, feeling the warmth spread through him better than his wand had done. He glanced back up at him again, his eyes alight at the sight of Harry's eyes shining with happiness at finally settling the over-drawn feud between them.

"I'll see you around… Draco," Harry grinned, reluctantly dropping Draco's hand and moving towards the door.

Draco stood there, watching him leave, feeling something undefined charge through his body, something powerful, unique.

It was only after Harry had walked out of the room, out of his house, did he realise what it is like to have someone care about you in such a way, they feel the need to return your items.

Love? Not yet. And with that, Draco smiled and sat down, taking a sip of his tea and opened up the Daily Prophet once more.

* * *

**A/N2: R&R? :)**


End file.
